


My One and Only

by FortNoX25



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Scott Lang, Breeding, Confused Scott Lang, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jealous Peter Quill, Kidnapping, Locked In, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Peter Quill, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Stockholm Syndrome, Strapping, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortNoX25/pseuds/FortNoX25
Summary: Peter Quill feels lonely all his life. Now that he finds someone that he wants he's not letting him go that easily.READ THE TAGS PLS thanks
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Cross Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know why. But i want a sort of dark fic on the AntLord tag and I volunteered as tribute to add a story. Hope u guys enjoy!!

CHAPTER 1

(PETER QUILL)

Peter Jason Quill was lonely for the majority of his life. His mother dying when he's 8, then he was kidnapped by Ravagers and was kept by Yondu. He later considers Yondu as his father but he died when he was too late to ever thank him or even say he loves him. Then his biological father comes to him, and he thought he found family at last but he found out that his dad, Ego, wanted to use him as a battery to fulfill his plan to take over the universe. He had to kill that bastard, and he prevailed. He sucked the ever living energy and celestial spirit his father had. And now he has the power of a Celestial, a literal god. 

The Nova Corp. later revealed to him that his homeplanet was Terra or Earth and he wanted to go home. Maybe he'll find family there and he'll no longer be lonely. But he finds out his Granddad dies long ago and his relatives were knowhere to be seen. 

He didn't want to go back to space, he didn't see a reason to. He has literal god powers now and he can live on his own. So he took his childhood home and renovated it to be his house. It was lonely. Really lonely. The house was quiet, except during the times he'll play his mother's mixtape. But he still felt empty.

So he thought of circling around Missouri looking for a hobby, a job, something to distract him, anything. He went hungry and instead of using his god powers to silence his mortal need, he stopped by a diner to eat. The first time he'll be eating Earth food since the day of his abduction.

He entered the diner and seemed to be shocked at how it's style is still relatively the same when he was younger. Him and his mom loved ordering cheese fries and chocolate milkshakes so he thought of ordering just that. 

He patiently waited and got his little table number. 27. And sat down to one of the little couches near the window. He sighed and be thought of maybe spending a bit more time here before leaving for space again. He needs to do something with his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by a cheery voice. "Good evening sir, I believe this is your order." He glanced at the tray of fries and milkshake then the hands that took the table number. Then his gaze locks to a younger man with honey brown eyes and a very pretty face. Quill was so frozen he cant even form a response. The man awkwardly moves the food out of the tray to take it. "Enjoy your meal." The man smiled to him one last time and turns his back. 

And at that moment Quill can only stare at the food. He only has the man on his brain. He wants his bright smile only on him. He wants his gaze only on him. His cheery voice saying he needs Quill. He wants him.

He needs him.

And he settles to a thought.

"Mine." He grumbles lowly after glancing to the man who is apparently about to go home.

(SCOTT LANG)

Scott Lang is a relatively good person. He tries to do good by doing what's right. He supports good. He always consider violence as a means of last resort. One would say he is too pure for this world. They were not wrong though. Sometimes Scott looks through the world in a positive vision even though the world throws all the negative to him.

Like now, he was a barely surviving disowned college drop out with a lot of bills on his head. Working about three shifts a day in different work places and also having little to no sleep tires him. Who wouldn't be? But still Scott finds a way to brighten up his mood.

His morning job just finished, which is delivering freshly baked breads around the bakeries of the city and now he's near the end of the shift of his second job for the day. He works at a diner around 9 am upto 3 pm then will move to his next job as a security planner for corporations.

"Hey, Scotty? Take these to table 27 will ya?" Darcy, his co worker, cheerily request as Scott finishes cleaning up a table nearby the counter. "Yeah sure." Scott folds the towel and disposes it on the cleaning area of the kitchen to grab a tray with a cheese fries on it and a chocolate milkshake.

"You up for game night? You're crushie Steve will be there." Darcy teases Scott as he grabs the tray carefully. "Hey! I only said he was cute ok? And kind of hot. But he's not my crush." Scott defends, Darcy doesn't believe him though but she will let that slide. "So game night?" She asks but Scott's low expression gives her the answer. "Sorry, I can't, you know I have like 3 jobs at the moment. Free time rarely hits me." Scott's tone being apologizing, he'd love to spend time with his friend but he can't. "Aww it's ok y'know. I understand. You know me and Clint's offer to help you still stands all you have to do is ask." Darcy kindly reminds Scott. But for the short time that they've known each other she knows that Scott will not accept help because he thinks he has to face his problems alone.

"Thanks, D. I appreciate you and Clint's offer but I can handle this." Scott reassures and drives off to deliver the tray.

He swiftly looks for table 27 and he sees a man looking at the window. One thing he noted was how muscular and big he was. And also he seemed sad or atleast down.

"Good evening sir, I believe this is your order." He happily greets the man who snaps his attention from the window to Scott's hands on the table dropping the tray and grabbing the table number. Then he looks up to him. Scott cannot deny that the man is hella attractive. Plus the obvious fact that he is well built makes him just more attractive. Scott smiled but the man seemed distracted. So as awkwardly as he can he removes the food from the tray to take it and he smiles again. "Enjoy your meal." He turns his back and goes back to the kitchen and he sees the clock. 

"Timeout now, Scott." Clints smiles at him from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'll just change" Clint nods to him and Scott enters the back room to change to his casual clothes.

After exiting and forbiding good bye to Darcy and Clint, he grabs his 'stone-aged' cellphoned and contacted Luis. "Hey, Luis. I just finished the blueprints you sent me last night and is ready to be pass to you." He says. "That's nice, Scotty. Send it to the office and you can rest for this day. You've earned it man." Scott huffs at amazement. Rest? "Really? You sure I don't have more work to do, I dont mind-" 

"Nah nah man, it's cool. Don't sweat it, you've done your part and we'll just check the layout but you can rest today." Luis reassures him. Scott sighs in relief. "Thanks, man." 

"Gotcha bro." Luis hangs up and Scott walks to his apartment to fetch the blueprint and is really willing to get some hours of rest before working nonstop again. 

This is a blessing for Scott. For about 3 months a break like this just happened twice!! This being the second time. So he'll gladly accept it.

He rushingly grabbed the layouts to his apartment and basically speed walked to Luis' office and then speedwalk back to his apartment and flop to the bed. He is happy with this.

"Hello bed!" He wailed happily as he became one with the bed. He closes his eyes and he drifts off happily.

Scott is blessed indeed.


	2. Finally Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill finally acts on making Scott his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey Im alive and I updated!!

CHAPTER 2

(PETER QUILL)

It's been a week since the day Peter saw Scott, also finding out his name and where he lives. He immediately wanted Scott to be his. Cause Scott was his and only his. He knows it, he feels it. His inner celestial screams for him to be with Scott. And he remembered what his father said the day before he obliterated him. Ego said something about Celestials having a weakness. Each Celestial have god like powers that to full extent can be destructive. But they also have some form of weakness that pulls them down back to their mortality.

Ego's weakness was his emotional attachment to Meredith Quill. He was pulled down and was almost about to give up his plans because of Quill's mom. But to stop this he had to kill her just so that he could get rid of his weakness. And since Quill has his powers now meaning that they share some form of same weakness. Quill's weakness was Scott. The literal existence of Scott pulls Quill down.

But he was not like his father. He was far from it.

And he'll not do what he did to his mom. Instead, he will do the opposite. He'll love and treasure Scott until his last dying breath.

So after the day of meeting him, he stalked him, followed him around and learned a few things. His power is quite handy in some situations.

He found out that Scott had 3 jobs and is basically tiring himself to death, he had to do something about that. He barely has any friends and has no time for dating. Quill is glad to have no competition. But he can't help the feeling of being jealous when he found out that his friends are teasing him with some other guy. When he heard that passing conversation he almost let out a guttural growl but stop himself short. Scott was his damnit! But he's guessing it's also his fault for not yet claiming him.

The reason for that is because Quill was modifying the house using his powers. Shifting their shared bedroom to atleast look like Scott's apartment but better so he'll feel at home. He also sealed the windows and made the glass indestructable. Made the walls soundproof and had restocked the fridge and the cupboards. He needs Scott to be comfortable. So finding out he likes orange flavored stuff made him impulsively buy tons of orange juice and orange gummies for his Scott. 

He made his childhood home atleast feel breezy and has the aura of a house of a living couple. The walls were painted paste blue, the living room having a television set and a comfortable couch, the kitchen being spacious. He took note of just having one bathroom, they won't need anothee one afterall. He also memorized the clothes that Scott has so he replicates them and put them neatly to their closet. He also noticed Scott was looking over expensive shirts and clothing but he didn't bought them because he knew his budget was tight. Quill can tell that Scott wanted some new clothes so he also memorized the ones that Scott looked over and replicated them. 

He also invested on some cameras and a security door. He shifted the material to be strong making sure no one gets in or out. 

Ofcourse he knew Scott would panic and even though he could just zap his brain and make him love him already, he knows that it will be too wrong and not exactly authentic feelings. So he wants Scott to love him truly. And that will take time and patience that Quill is ready to give.

He knows this is the right thing too. Scott was his, forever will be. He was meant to be Quill's. And seeing him tire himself just to survive made the celestial weak. He was ashamed that he didn't found out sooner. He could've helped him. And now he will.

And now tonight, he will be ready. For everything is set in motion.

He will make Scott Lang his.

So he heads out and eats at the local diner where Scott is working. 

When he enters the door he can already see Scott busying himself with customers. Then his friend called him over to meet someone.

He sat down and tries to hear their conversation.

"Hey, Scotty! Steve is here" This caught Scott's attention and he immediately smiled at the sight of the blonde. This madr Quill's blood boil.

"Uh, hey." Scott awkwardly greets Steve. "Hi Scott, I was wondering if I could order a burger with some fries" Steve nicely says. "Yeah, ofcourse." Scott's flustured look to the man made Quill glare.

No one was allowed to look at Scott that way. 

So he spent the entire evening of Scott's shift trying to control himself as Scott visibly shows his crush towards Steve. He had to remind himself that he was gonna be his soon, so no need to worry.

So when Scott finally had to end his shift and finally go home, cause Luis just sent him paper work for the night, he followed him swiftly.

Once Scott was inside the apartment he waited for the right moment to strike. But from his apartment window he can see him typing something on his laptop, presumabely work. His face fell when he saw how tired Scott was.

"Don't worry, Sugar. I'll take care of you." He whispers a promise to himself.

He also came prepared that this morning he parked his car in front of Scott's apartment for easy transportation. So he is waiting there leaning on his car.

About an hour into waiting he noticed Scott get up and go to the bathroom, he then turned the lights off after exiting the bathroom to go to bed. Quill saw this as his chance.

He enters the apartment building and when he goes to Scott's door he opens it effortlesly with his powers and pushed it quietly. He noticed the apartment quietness and he quietly moved to Scott's bedroom where the smaller man is sleeping on his stomach. Quill looked at him softly. His hair was pretty ruffled, his head facing Quill, he is still wearing his black tshirt from today, and he looks pretty in to his sleep. 

Quill kneels to level with Scott's head. He brushes his hand to Scott's face who didn't show any kind of reaction. He then leaned for a kiss to his forehead and lets his two fingers rest on Scott's temple. A faint white light glowed from the tip of the fingers and it was gone. Quill made Scott deeper into his sleep, so he'll be out until Quill lets him up.

He carefully carries the sleeping man over his shoulder and briskly walks out the apartment. He lets out a blinding light around the two of them so that everyone forgets this hour in case anyone sees him taking Scott.

He lets the man rest on the backseat so he can lay peacefully and he looks at him fondly

"I'll take us home, Sugar." He promises to the sleeping man.

He then starts to drive for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goody, my poor Scotty.


	3. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to make sense of what Quill did.

CHAPTER 3

(Scott Lang)

Scott was awoken from a strange light that blinded his vision. It was strange, he felt like he slept for months. His body was rested and he doesn't feel tired when he woke up, which was weird cause he was always tired even after waking up. He noticed that his bed was way too soft. He jolted awake when he felt two finger touching his temple.

"What the-!" He sat up swiftly and noticed a man sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"Hey, Scott. Good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked casually and Scott was dumbfounded. He looked at the man carefully. He was big, wearing only a black tank top that shows his muscles that could snap the life out of Scott in mere seconds. The green iris that looms over him, his wavy hair and his soft smile is somewhat familiar to Scott, but also very foreign.

"What.... is going on?" He asked confusingly.

He looked at the room and it was strange cause it had resemblance from his apartment, but it was a lot better. 

"Scott, let me explai-" 

"Where am I?" He carefully asked. There was a soft silence until he sighed and spoke again.

"You're home" the man said and Scott was confused for a while until it snapped to him. He was kidnapped.

"What!? No, this is not my home." He jumped from the bed and quickly exits the room, he heared the stranger call his name but he jolted away.

"Scott, wait!" the man called but Scott was already at the stairs and he ran to the door.

He noticed the metal door and he was quick to find no keypad or any means of opening it, there must be a security lock around or something. 

"Scott, please calm down." The tone of the man was gentle as if trying to catch a frightened prey.

"Let me go!" Scott yelled as he face the man.

Then Scott saw another door just a room behind the man, that could be his chance.

He jolted again but the man was quick to react and caught him with one of his muscular arm. He locked Scott to both his arms and Scott flailed violently. "Scott, please stop. You'll hurt yourself."

"What are you talking about." Scott grunts as he tries to fight his way out of the larger man's grasp. But it was no use, the man was too strong.

He then felt two fingers touch his left temple and he gasp and suddenly he felt weak. Like his muscles and his limbs are non responsive.

"What the-" He leaned to the man because his body can't even react a bit.

"Scott, give me a chance to explain." He can't speak nor ignore the man, so he has to listen.

The man lifted him bridal style and went to the bedroom. He gently placed Scott down and faced him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, I just made you atleast compliant so that you won't hurt yourself. I'll undo it later so you can move again." The man explains in a gentle voice. He then shifted uncomortably as if he is meeting a crush.

"I am Peter Jason Quill. Call me Quill, yeah? And I uh, knew you from some time." Quill looked at Scott fondly. "This might be confusing for you. But, you'll get use to it. I'll provide for you and care for you." Scott was utterly confused, shouldn't this man threaten him or something? Why is he being so gentle and caring. 

Then the man wrapped his hand on Scott's wirst and a comfortable cuff was summoned connecting to the headboard of the bed.

"Just in case" Quill softly explains, he raises his hand and does the finger trick again. Suddenly Scott regains movement. He quietly observes the man and he must be careful to what he says.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott asks softly. 

"Because-"

"I have no money, no one will pay for me. There's no use in using me as leverage." Scott sadly reasons and Quill was the one dumbfounded. 

"I, wha- Scott, I'm not using you as leverage"

"Then why am I here? Will you hurt me? Or kill me?" The scared voice from Scott made Quill feel pain.

"No, Scott. I'll never hurt you." He tries to reach Scott's face to stroke it but the smaller man was repelled. He retreated his hand.

"Why am I here then? And how can you do the magic thing" He gestured to the cuff and his head.

Quill shifted closer to Scott. "I am, not a normal human. I am a Celestial, like I have god like powers. I can create, shift and modify matter. That's why I created the cuff and modified this house." Quill explained but Scott was more lost than ever.

"Then, why am I here?" Scott asks again. It was reasonable if a literal god is here, why is Scott here as well?

"Cause, when I saw you. I just knew that.. you're the one." Scott eyes shot open.

"What?! No, I can't be. There must be a mistake." Scott tries to reason. "Look, man. I'm just a guy who can barely make a living. I have nothing to offer to you-" Scott starts to word 

"Scott, calm down" Quill rests his hands on Scott's shoulders in an attempt to calm the younger man down.

"Look, first I wanna say sorry." Scott looked at him, confused. "I should've arrived earlier, I could've helped you." Quill's voice has sadness looming around him. "But now I can make it up to you. I'll care for you Scott. Just don't fight it ok?" He looks at them hazel eyes and he can sense the utter confusion of the other man.

"I can't stay here. I have jobs, I won't ever make a living if I-" Quill scoffed. "You won't need jobs anymore, I am here to provide for you from now on." 

"But what if.. you get tired of me?" Quill was caught offguard by this and the sadness in Scott's voice shocked him. Quill looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, I'm not that naive. I know that... you'd want to do stuff, and what if I outlived my purpose? Will you just throw me out or kill me-"

"No, Scott" Quill's voice was hard and authoritative. The things that Scott said, hurt Quill to his core. To think that he'll do those to Scott.

"I won't. Cause you'll be mine forever. I won't let anything bad happen to you. We'll live happily, I promise." Quill holds on to Scott's uncuffed hands. "Just don't fight this. Don't fight me."

Scott's breathing was heavy. "Do I get to have a choice?" Quill sighed.

"Scott-"

"Do I even get to leave this place?"

"It's for your own safety." Quill counters.

Scott lets the conversation go.

"Now stay here ok? I'm going to cook breakfast for us. Start our day right." Quill stands up carefully.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere." Scott says coldly as he avoids Quill's gaze. 

As Quill exits the bedroom hesitantly Scott looks around to see any chance of escape.

The door in the kitchen, it must be a door to the backyard. Maybe he'll get out there.

Time is running out, Scott needs to find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Scott escape tho?


	4. All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakfast gone wrong.

CHAPTER 4

(Peter Quill)

The table was quiet apart from the occasional clinks of plates to the untensils and their chewings and light gulpings of their foods and drinks. Quill looks at Scott who is visibly uncomfortable under the older's gaze. Quill cooked an array of breakfast for them, pancakes, eggs, bacons, orange juice. He wants Scott to feel atleast safe in his new and strange environment. Atleast, he is eating, Quill thought. He did notice that Scott is in his third glass of orange juice.

Scott just ran out and is wanting to ask for another but Quill can tell he's too shy or too scared to ask for more.

"Do you want another glass?" Quill carefully and gently asks Scott who shifts a bit and lifts his head to nod a little. 

Quill smiles at him and gets another box from the fridge to refill Scott's glass. Who squeaks a little thanks.

"You know if you want more you could just ask me." Quill gently offers. Scott manages a nod as he sips another to his newly refilled glass. Quill returns to his seat and watches Scott again. Then silence fell to them again.

"Are you enjoying the food?" Quill asks to atleast break the ice.

"It's alright." Scott mutters.

Quill smiles at him and tries to continue the conversation. "I'm really sorry if it's not that good, I just learned all these cooking stuff a few months ago. I tried learning through different cookbooks and atleast get the knowledge and stamp it in my brai-"

"It's fine, it tastes good." Scott reassures, Quill smiles contently and went back to his eating. "I can tell, you're kind of on your third plate." Quill teases.

"Sorry, I've never been offered this much so I just accepted but I could clean the dishes after to atleast compensa-"

"No no, Scott. I was just trying to tease you. I uh, don't mind if you ask for more." Quill feels sad for Scott. He wants to reassure Scott that he can count on him from now on. That he'll take care of him.

"Why though?" Scott asks meekly, looking straight at Quill. His eyes demanding answers. "Why me? Why are you doing this?" He hastily asks and Quill sighes, this again. 

"Scott, I already explained-"

"Yeah! You're a god I know, but I still don't understand why am I here." Scott raises his voice but Quill remains calm and atleast understand why Scott is being like this.

"Scott, I already told you this." Quill gently tries to atleast reason with the slowly fuming Scott.

"Actually no, you took me from my home-"

"Scott, that apartment you lived in is barely a home." Quill shots back.

"How about my jobs?"

Quill sighs but tries to keep his calm. "I already told you, you won't need those anymore. I can provide."

"How about my friends?" Scott's eyes are starting to tear up.

"What about them?" Scott scoffs at this and stands up in anger.

"They're my friends! They'll notice that I stopped going to my jobs and-"

"They won't." Quill answers firmly.

"Wha- why?" 

"I made sure... I erased you from their minds." Scott's eyes widen and the pool of tears are ready to flow. 

"Why would you do that?" Scott asks weakly.

"You won't need them anymore, Scott. You have me now to rely on. You won't need anybody else. It's just us." Quill explains.

Scott becomes angrier. "No! You're crazy! This is crazy!" He points at Quill then the rest of the house. Quill stands up gently as to not provoke Scott. "Scotty, calm down."

"No! You stay away from me! Let me go!" Scott takes a few steps backwards.

"Scott, please you're being ridiculous and unreasonable."

"Wha-, you kidnapped me?! You're the one being unreasonable!" 

"Scott please let's talk about this" Quill pleads

Then Scott remembers the door to the backyard. He hoped the fence is not too high and he hopes he can outrun this man. So without a second thought he dashes towards the kitchen and towards the sliding glass door. The fence is not too high and he can parkour his way towards that, he notices.

"Scott, wait!"

Before he can even slide the glass door his arm stops mid air. Also his body is frozen in place, but he can still think, move his eyes around and talk. "What the-" he tries to regain his movement but fails. It's as if his own body doesn't listen to him.

Then slowly his own body moves it stepped away from the door, retreating his arm to the side and slowly turns to Quill.

Quill sighed. "I knew you'd do that. Don't worry, this is just for your safety Scott"

"What the hell is happening to me?" Scott struggles to try to move his arms but fails.

"I planted a part of me inside your brain so that I could take over your body when you.. misbehave. And also to know your exact location anytime."

"What?! No! Get it out!" Scott panics as he tries to wrap his mind around the idea of some sort of parasite controlling his brain.

"Don't worry, it's not harmful. And I'd never try to use that to harm you. It's for your safety Scott. You're mine, you're my responsibility."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Scott struggles some more but nothing is happening. Quill's grip is too strong.

Quill sighs. "Come here." He opens his arms widely for a hug. Scott glares at him but then his body slowly walks towards Quill. "No" he tries to reject what his body is doing but it's no use. "No, please."

"Scotty don't fight it, it'll be much easier for you." Scott is crying trying to break the hold the god has on him.

His arms starts to open up too accepting the hug, until Quill engulfs him with a hug.

In a normal scenario, this would've been considered sweet and a show of affection. 

Scott is silently sobbing as the side of his head rests on Quill's hard chest.

Quill tries to sooth him as he runs his hand through the raven hair and rests his other hand to Scott's lower back. 

"It's okay, sugar. I got you." Quill kisses the top of his head as Scott slowly accepts that he has no power over this. He can't fight a literal god who can control him anytime, who can wipeout other's mind, and who can build anything from nothing. He's trap and he can't escape. Quill adjusts Scott to meet him face fo face.

"Scotty, I'll take care of you. Trust me." Quill was met by the crying face of Scott. He wipes away the tears to comfort the smaller man. "You're so beautiful you know that?" He slowly leans in and kisses Scott. It was a slow and gentle. A lover's kiss.

Quill pulls back and looks at Scott. Eyes meeting.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes....


	5. My Scotty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill being crazy for Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! im back!! Enjoy the new chapter!!

CHAPTER 5  
(Scott Lang) 

Scott stays under the hot relaxing shower rain. Minutes earlier Quill allowed him to take his shower. Quill even offered to bathe him but he declined, multiple times. Giving up with a sigh he let Scott go eventually and left him alone for some time. He should've gotten the memo that Scott was uncomfortable. 

Atleast Scott has some sense of peace and quietness after all the crazy stuff that had happen to him for the last few hours. Being kidnapped by a literal alien with god powers was no joke. And on top of that said alien infiltrated his head and says he loves him.  
He sighed heavily thinking about the situation. All of this was fucked up. Quill was fucked up. So fucked up. He is delusional and crazy. 

But if Scott is being honest, he sees Quill to be a nice guy. Maybe if they had met in a different circumstance they would've been good friends. Maybe even close friends. And possibly.... 

Scott cuts his thought. He can't seriously think of Quill as his possible partner in some alternate future. Quill was holding him hostage right now. He was stuck inside cause of Quill. And the man had the audacity to even say they are meant to be lovers. Quill is fucked up. Scott can't let these thoughts pester his own head. The psycho can probably read his thoughts and would go ten times crazier knowing Scott's mind travelled to that part. 

A light knocking startled Scott. "Scotty are you doing okay?" Quill asked in his gentle voice. Scott hates it. Why is he being so gentle and kind? Shouldn't kidnappers be rude and angry? Quill is making it difficult for the both of them. 

"Leave me alone!" Scott yells to the closed door. 

"Scott please I don't want to go all over this again I'm only checking up on you." The older reassured. 

"What are you asking me for? You could just read or control my mind or something!" Scott shot back. 

Quill sighed heavily. "I won't do that, sugar. I respect your privacy." He answered gently. 

Scott scoffed but ignored the man. 

He doesn't know what to do. He's trap and Quill is too powerful for him to overcome. Even without the god powers the man could still snap him in two like a twig. Scott was helpess. 

Apart from that he has no one to help him. If Quill is saying the truth then his friends have forgotten him. He has nobody except Quill now. 

He groaned again and let his forehead rest on the tile wall. 

"Why me?" He whined weakly to himself. And so he stays there relishing the feeling of a nice bath. Hoping that this was all just a bad dream. Cause even though he had a tough life before, atleast he was the one choosing his path not someone else. He wishes for this to end. 

(Peter Quill) 

Quill was pacing endlessly in their bedroom. Glancing towards the bathroom door every once in a while. He knew he can break in there with just a snap of his fingers or read Scott's mind via the celestial root he planted in his brain. But he has morals. He loves Scott and is crazy for him but he knows where to draw the line. 

Even if it is hard to believe he won't go that far. He respects Scott's privacy and he wants Scott to love him naturally. Even if he had stolen the man. 

He sighed in defeat and decided to sit on the edge of their bed. The clothes for Scott waiting and are laid next to him. His clothes. Although he has a closet full of Scott's clothes, both old and new, he still wants to assure Scott that he means no harm. Letting the smaller man borrow his own clothes could send that reassurance.

And also he might've dreamt of seeing Scott wearing his clothes. The primal thrill that Quill felt just by imagining the smaller man with his bigger clothes is feeding his celestial ego and the thought of Scott wearing them is becoming more of a reality now. 

If only Scott understands. He has to make him understand. They are meant to be. The universe destined the both of them to meet. And unfortunately the younger is still fighting him.

But it's alright, Quill has patience. Especially with Scott. 

After about thirty minutes the bathroom door opens revealing a freshly bathed Scott with evidence of shower droplets around his frizzled hair and the naked top of his body. The lower half is covered with a towel that Quill provided cause Scott asked for. But boy did he want to rip that towel off of Scott's body, he wants to relish the sight of Scott naked it front of him. The sheer thought and sight in front of him makes him impossibly hard.

On the other hand the sight of Scott wet and half naked is enough for him to be stunned. His nipples slightly perked up from the cold shower, oh how Quill would love to latch his mouth on those. He wants to entangle his hands onto that raven hair. Push his cock inside his inviting mouth. Pull every mewl, moan and whine from his throat. To leave marks all over his Scott. His neck, chest, thighs. If it isn't for him fighting himself he would've jumped Scott here and out. But he spoke. 

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked irritatingly snapping Quill out of his dirty thoughts. Quill lightly shakes his head. "Uh I thought you would like me to dress you." Hearing that out loud makes him wanna slap himself, it sounded creepy and wrong. 

Scott scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not a doll. Please get out I need to dress myself." He shot sourly. Quill isn't having none of that. 

He stands up with a neutral expression and walked slowly to Scott whose expressions turned from sass to worry. He didn't mean to scare him, but he they won't get along unless Scott warms up to him. 

"Let's not be like that, sugar." He whispers gently as he rests his hands on Scott's shoulders, massaging them softly. The smaller man gulps in nervousness from what Quill is about to do next. 

"I already agreed on you bathing alone, but I want to dress you not because I think you're a doll." Quill pushes Scott's chin up gently to meet eyes with him. "It's because I want to dress you. Simple as that." He smiled. Scott's expression was still scared and he doesn't know what to make up of the situation. 

"So what do we say, sugar?" He asks softly. Scott gulps down and tries to avoid his gaze but Quill caught his chin again, he is being really gentle though. "Look at me, Scotty." Scott looks at his green irises. "What do we say?" He repeats patiently. 

".. yes" he finally gives up. Quill grins wider. 

"Yes what sugar?" Now he brings his hands to Scott's waist and squeezes gently pulling him closer. "Yes, you can dress me." Scott gives in. Quill leans in to Scott's left ear. "I want you to call me Quill okay?" Then he meets his eyes again. 

Scott nods. "Awe Scotty use your words." He gently encourages. "Yes Quill." 

Quill smiles. "There's my Scotty. You were so good, so good for me. Just for me." He hugs Scott and kisses his temple. "Let's get you dressed now." 

Quill releases Scott and grabs his hand to lead him to the bed.   
He can't help to feel happy. 

They are finally making progress. Quill thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill try to update asap but no promises!!  
> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment and also follow my twtr acc @MCUshipper for Marvel memes, contentts and whatnots.
> 
> Anyways I hope I update soon.


End file.
